


Sweet words. Easy.

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Chatting & Messaging, Debauchery, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Moon, Possessive Behavior, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: "Thank you. I can't wait."Seen Fri at 7:10 PM"Me too."Sent Fri at 7:13 PM





	Sweet words. Easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This story was written while listening to Billie Eilish's "Hostage", and is loosely inspired by my own situation.
> 
> This piece was written for and submitted to YaoiOtaku's BL Writers' Contest for May 2019 with the theme "Goodnight Kiss".

_"Tell me what to do with this thing in my chest. Lately it has gotten so heavy, so hot and unbearable. A monster has grown inside of me and you are the culprit. From deep inside my heart I feel like choking, but if it's for you then I can endure it. I can come to like it, even. Just tell me that I have a chance, and that one day you'll let me inside just like the way I let you in, circulating through my bloodstream like a needed drug._

_Six years ago you held my hand. So tightly, so gently. Words weren't necessary, because your lips made everything so clear. I don't remember much, but I swear the places you touched with your careful fingertips burn until this very day. Like a mark. To me, it felt like a promise, one between you, me, and the waning moon that night._

_I knew I was being unfair. I played with your feelings, knowing you were not going to give me up. Ever. I dated girls, then I came out and dated guys, all the time telling myself that I was saving you for last. You were my little cherry on top. You were precious and sweet and I broke your heart so many times, over and over until it was a thousand pieces._

_The signs were everywhere, shoving it in my face. You grew thin, you barely ate, you were so damn pale. You never looked at me anymore or gave me that weird, snorting laugh you always make. A dark pit knotted in my stomach but I was too intoxicated with seeing you longing for me that I was blind to your pain._

_When you kissed me that night, I decided that I was going to stop being stupid. It was time, and I wanted to love you for real, properly and excessively, just like you deserved. No one has ever felt so right as you were. But I was too late. You took off into the night and left me without saying another word._

_Please, come back to me. If you don't want me, then at least let me look into your eyes one last time. You always looked at me like I was the fairest of God's creations when in truth it was you who was the most beautiful person in the world. Unlike my previous partners, you loved me for my heart and nothing else. You were my best friend, and you still are._

_I'm sorry. I'll be better, so can we talk in person? There are so many things I want to tell you, and I want to see your face. I miss you and I hope you're doing well."_

**Seen Fri at 5:57 PM**

I bit my lip. He has been online almost everyday ever since my birthday last week but he never greeted me. I could only imagine him trying to decide if it was worth coming out of his hiding or not. I have been observing his schedule for the last three months and matching it with mine so that by the time I sent my message, he'd see it immediately. I was so tense while I waited and watched the screen that my lip tore and soon I tasted blood. Then it came. His reply.

" _Hey_ "

**Sent Fri at 6:23 PM**

" _It's been a long time since we talked_."

**Sent Fri at 6:24 PM**

A long pause, nearly an hour passed with me staring intently at my phone as he composed his message.

_"I'm fine with meeting."_

**Sent Fri at 7:02 PM**

Short. Too short. My body felt cold.

My fingers hovered over the keyboard as I thought what to type next when he sent another message.

_"I miss you too. And... I still love you."_

**Sent Fri at 7:07 PM**

I could not help it. I burst out laughing. Finally. After searching for him all these years, all I needed was a messenger app to get him to talk to me.

_"Thank you. I can't wait."_

**Seen Fri at 7:10 PM**

Sweet words. Easy.

" _Me too."_

**Sent Fri at 7:13 PM**

We exchanged goodbyes and I put my phone down. Finally.

"You're not getting away this time, you fucker."

Never, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you thought there was a real connection between you and someone you liked and then after years of trying to hold back, you finally send that first shaky message but still end up in the seen-zone?
> 
> Hurts, right? Yup, that's me.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
